Trading Places
by TaInTeDxTeArDrOpS
Summary: Axel decides to switch things up on his abusive hot-tempered nymph, Larxene. Lemony! Inspired by the song Trading Places by Usher. Reviews wanted!


TaInTeDxTeArDrOps NoTe:: First KH lemon with my favorite pairing! I'm bored and saw that there weren't that many of Larxel stories so I decided to make one. Beware of violent sexual content and foul language XD! Please review and thank you.

Song Inspiration:: Trading Places by Usher

Pairing:: Axel and Larxene

Disclaimer:: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, even though I wished.

* * *

Only heaven knows why he stuck with this girl; dealing with her constant bitching, annoying ass laughing, and abusive temper tantrums. Maybe it was because he enjoyed the sex, the way she knew what exactly made him submit to her will. Every fucking night, she would do something that it will make him buckle, scream her name, and come over the edge and fall slowly down back to earth. Always having the upper hand on him and he hated her for that. But he was going to get her back for that, he promised. His sea-green eyes stared up at the ceiling of his chambers, his eyebrows furrowed, frustrated at the thoughts that ran through his head. The soft cushions of his pillows underneath the messy spikes of red that he called hair. His eyes traveled to his door, no footsteps were heard. "What the hell is she doing?" he sighed, sitting up and glaring at the door. "Stupid little..." Raising to his feet, he slid on his cloak over the pair of black leather pants before snatching something off of his stand and storming out of the room. He was going to give that bitch a piece of his mind for making him wait for a whole damn hour! And heaven help her if she's fucking sleep.

The halls were quiet unexpectedly since usually two or more of the others would be up doing who knows what. Stopping at the door of the nymph's room, Axel didn't considered knocking nor peeking his head in. Instead, he just entered the dark room and closed the door behind him all so silently. It wasn't long before his eyes got used to the darkness and he could see the glorious naked hourglass figure of the nymph. He had to admit it was odd seeing her body outlined in the dim light of Kingdom Hearts. That sick little smile was plastered on those tan lips of hers even though her verdant eyes glared daggers at him, her cheek resting in the palm of her hand.

"So you finally decided to come."

Irritation boiled upon hearing her remark and he glared at her, his hands thrown over his chest. "You were the one who was supposed to come meet me!" he barked only above a whisper but his irritation just grew receiving a giggle in return from her.

"When did I ever say that?" The Savage Nymph slowly raised from her spot, the ends of her blonde hair swaying as she did so, and sauntered over to the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Ignoring his glare, she pressed her lips on the tan flesh of his neck, earning a snarl from her toy. She then kissed and bit on the soft meat slowly lowering to his collarbone while her hand fiddled with the zipper. The metal slid downwards in a fast motion and the redhead gasped slightly feeling the tingles of electricity as she ran her slender hands over his bare toned chest.

This was her game. Play with him to just annoy the hell out of him and please the sadist's hunger. Axel bit his lip, trying to hold back the growing urges to moan as she slid her hand down his pants, grabbing the member between his legs and stroking it painfully slow. He grabbed hold of her buttocks, squeezing it as she continued to stroke him. Faster and more painfully. Fuck, she was so damn good. The perky breasts pressed against his chest, making him even more harder. But his eyes narrowed when she stopped, leaving his ready to explode erection. A dark giggle left her, "Not so fast, hot-head." Larxene pulled her hand away and backed away, sitting back on the bed. His eyes never leaving her. "Have to work for what you want."

"You little irritant." Axel growled but yet again, receiving one of her signature grins. Watching her lay back on the bed, he smirked and walked over to her and climbed on as she spread her legs. He knew what she wanted and as always, he obeyed. He lowered his head to the warm entrance and ran his tongue over her clit. A slow moan left her lips. He pulled her closer to him and he began to indulge in the wet slit, while she began to thrust her hips inviting him to go deeper. Small moans flowed from her lips as he maneuvered his tongue faster and he felt her walls tighten. Licking the pre-cum, he raised his head and quickly slid two fingers inside to keep his girl wanting more. He watched her breasts heave up and down as she gasped. This was his chance to turn the tables. She was lost in her pleasure and he definitely wouldn't have another opportunity.

Slowly, his left hand reached into his cloak pocket and in a quick motion, he grabbed her hips and flipped her over on her stomach and locking her wrists to the posts in the metal handcuffs he snatched from his stand.

"What are you doing, you moron?" she yelled, tugging at the restraints but her efforts were futile and her head was pulled backwards by her hair that was clutched in the pyro's fist. Her eyes closed in pain and shivers curled up her spine, feeling his breath near her ear.

"Mmm, stop your fussing. You're playing by my rules now, Sparky." he hummed in her ear while tracing the arch of her back with his free hand. "Don't worry. I'll make this enjoyable." Axel smiled watching her squirm underneath him as he let her hair go. This was HIS game now. He threw off his jacket and it landed on the white marble without a sound, but he left his pants on. He wanted to make her feel as miserable as he did when she made him wait for minutes on end. He needed her to beg for him, cry out for his company. Pressing his erection to her buttocks, he lifted her higher where she was on her knees, and rammed his fingers inside of her.

Beads of sweat began to roll down her forehead as a burning need filled her. His hands were skilled and she knew that but this was something new. She never expected him to do such a thing and now she was under his control, even though she failed to admit it. Her eyes closed as his fingers maneuvered through her. The sensation of his leather clad rod against her boiled her blood sending shivers between her legs. Fluids flowed down her thighs consuming her sexy redhead's fingers. Larxene tried to submerge a moan but it left her lips in a harsh painful gasp. It was no denying that she wanted him inside of her.

Axel removed his fingers from her wet entrance once her walls tightened. He smirked devilishly and he slowly smear her fluids between her cheeks, grabbing hold of her hair once more, earning a growl from his little prisoner. "Tired of this?" When she didn't reply, he tugged on her hair and grind against her rear.

"Yes." she responded quietly.

A chuckle left him but he wasn't satisfied. "Want me?"

"Yes..."

"Hm, I don't think you deserve it. I could just leave you here." A dark chuckle left him and he roughly released her head, pulling away from her. He slid off of the bed slowly but stopped after hearing something. He stared at her through the dim moonlight.

"Don't leave. Please... I need you inside of me now." Larxene pleaded through gasps, her lips dry and so was her throat. "Axel, please." Something soft padded against the marble floor and the bed slightly bounced.

"Good girl."

His pants had long ago fell to the floor and he positioned himself on his knees. Sliding in through the small hole, he groaned to the pressure around his cock. His hands gripped the blonde's hips as he began to thrust into her. Sweet moans sprung from Larxene's lips feeling his member repetitively pull out and indulge in her rear. His pace quickened, thrusting deeper and harder into her receiving quick harsh gasp from his lightning mistress. Sweat began to trickle down his forehead while his muscles hardened and thrust harder.

The nymph's voice rose as excitement filled her and burning lust swallowed her. Her moans filled the air and breasts swayed with the motion of her man behind her. Her legs quivered from the amount of pressure building up in her lower. "Axel, faster." she pleaded through a high-pitched moan.

As he was told, he drove faster and harder. His stomach clenching as he ram her, his groans growing louder by the moment. The contact of flesh caused a smacking sound at the lush wetness of his lover. He watched as the sweat drip to the sheets. He pulled out but just to spread her legs wider to reveal her wet slot. He rested a hand on her lower back and rammed into her.

"Yes!" The yelp escaped from Larxene and her hands gripped the posts of her bed to keep her body from falling to the bed. Her hair fell over her forehead. "Axel!" This was the best fucking she was receiving from the pyro and she was damn right ecstatic that he had happened to pull his little trick. She never called his name nor felt that she needed him as bad as tonight. Hell, she never even thought he was this amazing. Her body was aching with tormenting ecstasy.

Axel pounded harder, his member becoming amazingly hard at the shout of his name. At first, he couldn't really accept it but her walls clutched around him like a vice grip. He made her shout his name. But he still needed one more thing. He thrust harder, almost paining him to do so but within seconds, a shout erupted from the woman and her cum engulfed his dick. Electricity sparked the metal as her body quivered. Satisfied, he released shortly after with a loud groan. The two remained in their position for quite some time panting in the dim moonlight. Finally pulling out of her, he reached up to the handcuffs and melted them enough for the nymph to break out of them and her body fell limp on the bed. He rolled over next to her and tried to catch his breath.

Through beads of sweat, Larxene eyed the red-head who laid next to her. Even in the darkness, she could see the corner of his lips curled upwards. Sitting up on her elbows, she stared down at him with a tired unknown gaze.

Catching this, Axel smiled. "What?"

"You finally decided to be a man, huh?"

"Shut up."

Larxene giggled before resting her head on his chest, her hand rubbing his sweat drenched muscles. "But next time, I'm going to be on top."

"Hm."

"Then we'll trade places."

* * *

Okay so that was my spar of the moment idea. First lemon and it had to be these two. I hope I wasn't too descriptive, I have a problem with dumbing it down. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Should I write more lemons or stop? Tell me ^^. Oh and thanks to my bff ShadowYashi for editing tonight.


End file.
